Love's Power
by AriaofYlisse
Summary: Niles' world comes crashing down when Corrin jumps in front of a lance for him. What will the archer do as his husband's condition worsens? How will he cope without the prince at his side?


Just another story for the ZeroKamu world out there :)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Niles! Look out!" the shout came from somewhere across the field.

But it was far too late. He could see the flier descending, almost as if in slow motion. A spear was being thrusted toward him, all too fast, all too powerful. Even if he had the time to raise his bow, he wouldn't have been able to block the blow effectively. He was done for. He was a goner. Or at least, that's what he thought.

In those last few seconds, his life flashed before his eyes. He saw his own pain and suffering briefly, and then happiness took over. He saw Lord Leo, hand extended as he offered him new life. He saw the full moon on a cloudless night. He saw his husband, smiling that beautiful, kind smile of his. He held his hand-he felt his warmth. And then Corrin jumped in front of him.

Niles was jolted from his doldrums, his flashes of life disappearing as an all new trauma made way to the front of his mind. Corrin had jumped in front of him. The spear was still plummeting forth, inches away. The prince's sword wasn't raised. He wasn't ready to block the blow either. He was going to take the full brunt of the attack for him.

He saw that sharp edge plummet from the sky. He watched it, frozen in utter dismay and horror, as it pierced his lover's armor-as it tore through the protective layers and penetrated deep into flesh.

Niles lifted his bow, easily plucking off the pegasus rider with a quick arrow. He dropped his bow then, sinking to his knees as he brought the broken prince into his arms. The spear had broken deep into his skin, wedged in the flesh of Corrin's stomach. Blood was seeping everywhere.

"Medic! Someone! Help!" Niles called into the air of the battle.

But there was no response. The battle was going downhill quickly. What soldiers there were left out there were fighting hard for their lives. The medics were all preoccupied, trying to heal the injuries littering the field. This was no good. He needed to get away from the battlefield. _Fast._ Or else Corrin might not make it out of this alive.

"N-Niles…" the prince spoke through his pain, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Shhh," Niles hissed, scanning the field until he found his lord.

He called out to him, rising to his feet, the prince lagging in his arms, "Lord Leo!"

The blonde's head turned, eyes widening as he saw his brother, bloody and broken in his arms. Leo shot a wave of magic at the axe wielder he was fighting and ran off in their direction. He was upon them soon, allowing Niles to load up onto his horse with his brother in tow. No questions were asked as they raced back towards camp, the low call of 'retreat' heard behind them as the battle was slowly lost.

* * *

The infirmary was packed, but room was immediately made for the injured prince. Leo and Niles brought him in carefully, trying not to jostle his wounds more than necessary as they laid him on the bed. A medic came over quickly, looking over Corrin's wounds and running off to get the supplies needed.

"N-Niles...hurts…" the prince wheezed.

It must, Niles thought, considering the severity of the bleeding. But he said nothing, merely grabbing his lover's hand and holding it tightly as the medic came back.

The healing process was miserable to stay and watch. Corrin was groaning and crying in pain as the healer tried to heal as much of the wound as possible with their staff. His grip on Niles' hand alternated between harsh from the pain and weak from lack of energy.

"It's not healing," Lord Leo commented grimly from the medic's side. "Get him a salve and some bandages. He's going to need more than magic."

The medic nodded and rushed off again.

Corrin's breathing had turned ragged. Each breath in was shaky, and each breath out was heavy and thick, blood still trying to climb the back of the prince's throat. He was obviously miserable, making Niles hope that the pain would soon just take him into its clutches. Afterall, blacked out from pain and exhaustion was at least mildly better than being awake and suffering.

The medic was back again and his wish was soon granted. As the healer pressed pads of gauze to his wound, putting pressure on the weeping gash, Corrin's eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out from the pain. Niles continued to hold his slackened hand, watching the healer work a salve into the wound and begin to wrap it.

Even when they had done all they could, Niles could tell it wasn't enough. His love was still bleeding, heavily. His brow, even in sleep, was furrowed with pain. His breathing was still haggard and sickly. It wasn't enough-and Corrin was going to pay the consequences of his actions.

* * *

It had been two days and Corrin still hadn't woken up. His wound, no matter how hard the medics tried to heal it, showed no signs of recovery-so unusually so that they began to suspect he had been cursed on the battlefield. And his lover's state was getting worse. His pale skin had gotten even paler. Though Niles had been force feeding him porridge for the past few days, he seemed to be losing weight and energy. His breathing hadn't gotten any better, and his gasping breaths weren't going to keep him going for much longer. Overall, things were going downhill.

And Niles couldn't stand that all this was his fault. Afterall, Corrin wouldn't be in this situation at all if he had just paid attention to his surroundings. It could've been him instead of his darling prince-he _wished_ it was him. Corrin didn't deserve this.

"N-Niles…" came a raspy voice.

The archer looked down at the limp body on the cot, noticing the open red eyes and outstretched hand.

"You're awake," Niles said, grabbing his lover's hand.

Though he was indeed awake, he didn't look much better. His eyes were red around the rims and had deep bags underneath. His skin was still pale and his hand was trembling in Niles'.

"Can I get you anything?" asked the outlaw, rare concern written on his face.

"W-water…"

He nodded and immediately went to get some. He was relieved when he came back and Corrin was still awake. He helped him to drink the water, careful to make sure he didn't choke. He finished a whole glass before having to lay back down.

"Feeling a little better?" Niles asked hopefully.

The prince shrugged, "A little...but I'm still tired."

Niles gave him a gentle smile.

"That's fine-you can sleep as long as you need. Just don't keep me waiting too long," he teased, winking at him.

Corrin gave a sickly laugh before his eyes slipped shut again.

"Thank you…" he slurred as he fell off the edge of consciousness.

* * *

Niles wanted nothing more than for things get better-for his husband's wounds to heal and life to go back to normal. But fate had other plans.

After Corrin fell asleep that day, he only woke up once more. During that time, he had a seizure.

It was terrifying; the way the prince just laid back, eyes glazed and starting seizing. It lasted only a minute or so and the medics assured him it wasn't too bad of one, but it didn't take a dummy to realize that was a bad sign. Plus it had agitated his wound and made it bleed all over again.

Odin had confirmed that he had been cursed by a skilled mage, but no one was aware of a spell to reverse the dark magic. And so none of the healing staffs they used worked their magic as they should. His color continued to get worse and worse, until he seemed like a corpse lying on the bed. His breathing was haggard and Niles had a hard time feeding him without him choking.

And all that was what had lead to this moment.

The siblings had gathered to see their ailing brother-Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise and Niles all gathered round the injured prince.

Elise was crying already, sobbing into Camilla's shoulder as she saw her broken brother. Camilla was comforting her as best she could, though her eyes were sad whenever they laid on Corrin. Leo was arrantly silent, his gaze calculating as he took in Corrin's worsened condition. Xander was standing stoically at the foot of the bed, anger and melancholy written equally on his face. And Niles was at his usual position, holding his lover's hand tight even though it rarely held him back.

The prince's breathing had been bad for days, but seemed especially so today. His breaths were quiet and shallow, almost like small gasps each time. Niles was worried. How much longer would the prince be laid up like this? How long until the curse wore off and his wounds were allowed to heal? However long, Nile knew the prince wouldn't make it much longer.

"His breathing is...shallow. Is it always like this?" Xander asked.

Niles shook his head, looking sadly down at his love, "Not usually. It's especially bad today."

"I c-could get my staff," Elise offered, sniffling heavily.

"It won't work though, magic won't affect him while he's cursed," Leo countered.

That thought made Elise break back into tears. She buried her face in Camilla's chest and sobbed. The older sister sighed and held her, looking sadly to her brothers. It was clear they all felt the same-miserably upset and worried by their brother's ailment. There was nothing they could do and it made things all the worse.

The prince took another shuddery breath.

And then another.

And then he stopped.

Niles raised his head in disbelief, staring at his lover's unmoving chest in anguish.

"Gods no…"

"Niles?"

"He stopped. He stopped breathing!" Niles shouted, shooting to a stand.

"What?!"

Xander surged forth, reaching for his brother's wrist and checking his pulse. It must not have been good, because he immediately got on top of the prince and began beating on his chest, performing CPR. Leo stared blankly, Camilla looked horrified and Elise sobbed, their brother slipping away before their very eyes.

"Dammit Corrin!" Xander cursed. "Live!"

Niles just stood there. What should he do? He couldn't do anything-his legs were like lead, his feet were cemented to the floor. His eyes were burning, a strange sensation working its way to them. He was...crying? He hadn't cried in a very long time. But as Xander beat on Corrin's chest, Niles lost his control more and more.

"No…" he choked. "NO!"

He fell to his knees, the swirl of awful emotions stirring horrible memories within him. He felt physically sick. What should he do? Tears fell from his eyes and he choked on the sobs escaping his forcibly sealed lips. He couldn't do this, he couldn't live this life without his light-without Corrin. Without Corrin, the darkness would surely come back to haunt him, and Niles couldn't live that way anymore. Not when he'd seen the light life had to offer.

"Niles…" Leo came over to him, trying to bring him to a stand. But Niles pulled away from his lord, smacking away the hands that had once held him up.

"Get away! Don't touch me!" Niles screamed, standing on his shaking legs and stumbling toward the sick bed.

"Niles stop!" Camilla yelled, tears verging on her calmness.

He didn't hear a word she said. Instead, he continued forth, stumbling to the bed where Xander was trying desperately to revive his husband. The archer sunk to his knees beside him, pulling Corrin's lifeless hand to him and holding onto it like a lifeline.

"Please Corrin," he cried softly. "P-please...don't leave me...please!'

He brought the cold, lifeless hand to his lips and kissed it. He held it close to his chest, as if the constant beating from his heart would seep through into Corrin's.

"Come on, little prince," Xander muttered as he continued his rescue measures. "Don't do this."

Leo took another step toward Niles, laying a hand on his shoulder and trying to pull him away from Corrin so he wouldn't be in Xander's way. But Niles was having none of it. His face twisted into a seething grimace as Lord Leo touched him, and he immediately smacked away the hands trying to pull him up.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped at his lord.

Leo was taken aback for only a moment.

"Stop this Niles," he pleaded. "You're inhibiting Xander!"

Camilla gathered Elise closer in her arms, protecting her as much as she could from the impending argument.

"He's dead Leo!" Niles practically growled, tears streaming from his eye. "Nothing Xander does is going to change that! He's gone...he's…"

As he trailed off he sunk even lower to the floor, holding Corrin's hand tightly and crying into it. At the sudden outburst, Xander's movements faltered-his own doubt taking over for a second. Was this really worth it? Was the little prince going to die anyway despite everything? The high prince shook his head, continuing his measures despite the doubt settling in his chest.

Leo glared at Niles who was obviously in the way. He grabbed Niles by the collar and pulled him away as best he could, forcing him to a stand.

"At least Xander is trying! Don't give up on my brother so easily! Now give Xander room!" he snapped.

Niles was irreconcilable. He smacked Leo's hands away once more and turned to glare back at him. His eye was burning with a range of emotions.

"Get _off_ me!" he growled. "He's my husband, so let me mourn dammit!"

Leo shook his head-he didn't even recognize Niles right now. The man never spoke out of term with him so violently, and never seemed to show this much emotion in front of anyone. He supposed that was just what his brother's death had done to the archer. It was awful, and the thought that he might lose Niles because of this frightened him.

He shook his head again before stepping in between Niles and the sick bed.

"He may be your husband, but he's _my_ brother. I will not see you sink this low because of someone who may yet be saved," his eyes burned with an unearthed passion as he tried to reason with his retainer. "Trust in Corrin's love for you to bring him back!"

A sadistic laugh filled the room. Leo looked strangely at Niles who was chuckling through his tears.

"Love?" he asked, with a laugh, "where has that ever gotten me? Anything I love withers away and dies. That's the way the world is to little ole Niles. Now get out of my damn way."

He made another move to get back to the bed but Leo intercepted him, standing firmly in his ground.

"You say that and yet Corrin has only flourished in his time with you," he argued. "Stand back and let Xander bring him back to you."

" _Get out of my way!_ " Niles shouted.

There was a wavering sigh from the sickbed. Everyone turned to look, only to find that Xander had stopped his rhythmic beatings, his head now in his hands.

"Xander?!" Camilla called, worry filling her tone.

Elise was sobbing even harder now, "D-don't stop, Xander! Bring Corrin back!"

Leo was silent, staring at his brothers in shocked silence, his hands slowly falling as his attempts to hold Niles back were squashed.

"I'm sorry little prince," Xander whispered. "I've failed you…" He stood from his position on the sick bed and walked stiffly to Camilla's side.

Niles was quick to rush to Corrin, dropping to his knees once again by his side. He looked lovingly down upon his seemingly sleeping face, moving a strand of hair from his closed eyes. He looked so peaceful like this…

"My sweet prince," Niles cried. "I'm sorry…"

Elise broke free from Camilla's arms, rushing to her lost brother's side. She shook his lifeless form gently, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Wake up Corrin!" she sniffled. "Come back!"

Niles held up a hand, stopping her movements.

"Stop Elise," he said. "He's not coming back. Just step away."

Elise shook her head frantically, "No! I won't give up on him!"

Camilla came forward, gently prying Elise from Corrin's side, jaw tight, tears misting her eyes.

Leo laid a hand on Niles' shoulder. "I'm sorry, Niles," he said.

"Just leave me...please," Niles said, all fire gone from his tone. "I want to be alone."

Leo shook his head, "I can't do that. I won't leave you alone in this dark time. I fear what you might try."

"Dammit Leo, just go! If I decide to die that's my choice not yours! This is just like the day I became your damn retainer!"

Leo gazed off into the distance.

"Corrin would never rest if you did something irreversible. You must live for him."

Niles sighed, "I hate you...just go...leave me alone!"

"No Niles, I'm staying."

Elise glared at the archer through her tears, "Stop pushing us away! We're hurting too!"

Camilla rubbed the girl's back softly, "Corrin wouldn't want you to face his death alone, Niles. We're staying."

The room went quiet, save for the sound of Niles and Elise's quiet sniveling.

Niles looked at his broken lover, so peaceful in his eternal sleep. He sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. He reached up gently, moving a lock of white hair from his love's face. Niles leaned forward gently and laid a soft kiss to his sleeping prince's motionless lips.

Something tickled his lips. Was that…? There was no way...

"W-wait a minute…" Niles said, stunned.

Xander turned to him, "Niles?"

Utter, blank shock was written on Niles' face as he turned to the Nohrian siblings.

"H-he's…breathing again."

Elise cried, "Corrin! I knew you wouldn't leave us!"

Leo laid a hand on Niles' shoulder. "I told you he'd come back to you," he said, small smile lighting his face.

Niles sighed heavily, more tears escaping his eyes. He wiped them away carefully.

"Thank you...gods thank you," he whispered.

* * *

In no more than a few days, things made a complete and total turn around. The curse finally wore off and they were able to heal most of Corrin's injuries. The prince's breathing had become much more even, and he was eating more easily. Niles continued to stay by his bedside as he fought through his ailment. He was still by his side when he woke up again.

"Niles…?" Corrin called quietly, still groggy with sleep.

"Yes, my prince?" Niles asked, hand going to his lover's.

Their hands intertwined for the first time in days.

"H-how long has it been…? In total?"

"Almost a week," Niles answered solemnly.

Corrin took the news with a nod, "Sorry. You must've been worried."

"You have no idea," Niles said with a chuckle. "Don't you ever do that again."

The prince gave him a small smile.

"Sorry...but I'd do it again if I had to," he said weakly.

Niles frowned, "Excuse me?"

"I said I'd do it again-jump in front of you. If it'd save you, I'd do it again."

Niles shook his head, gripping Corrin's hand tightly.

"No. Don't _ever_ do that again. I'm not worth your life."

Corrin smiled again, beckoning Niles close with his finger. Niles came closer, surprised when he felt chapped lips against his cheek.

"I love you, Niles," Corrin said sweetly. "I would die for you."

"You _did_ ," Niles said bitterly. "I know you would, because you did."

"Wait I...I died?"

"Yes. You did, for a minute. And I have never been more devastated than I was for that minute. Seeing you lying there, motionless and pale...was horrifying. I didn't know what I would do without you…"

His heart ached at the expression his spouse wore. "Niles…"

"I love you so much, Corrin. I don't think I could live without you anymore, not now that I know what love is truly like."

"Don't say that Niles...you'd be fine without me."

"No," Niles said seriously, "I wouldn't."

"Niles…"

"I love you too much Corrin. I can't live without you anymore. You are my everything. You broke my heart that day, when I thought I'd lost you. I didn't even recognize myself…"

"I'm sorry...I-I didn't even realize…" Corrin trailed off, biting his lip, feeling especially bad now.

He lowered his gaze, "Don't be sorry, Corrin. You did nothing wrong. You did exactly what I would've done had the roles been reversed."

"I know but still...I'm sorry for having caused you so much trouble."

Niles smiled sadly, "Trouble? Corrin, I would do anything for you. Don't be sorry for saving for my life...I should be thanking you, actually."

Corrin frowned, "I suppose so. But I'm still sorry for having made you worry. I'm sure it must've been terrifying. I would be a mess if anything ever happened to you, Niles."

"It was hard that's for sure," Niles conceded. "But we made it through together. I love you, my prince. And I will love you till the day I die."

Corrin grinned, "I love you, too, Niles."

Niles smiled, leaning forward and leaving a chaste kiss on his lover's lips. When he pulled away, those ruby eyes were staring at him with so much love that Niles thought he might burst. He loved this man so much it made his heart pound, his emotions go wild.

And he loved every second of it.

"Niles?" came the soft call.

"Hmmn?"

Corrin fidgeted slightly, "Would you...hold me?"

Niles smiled, easily complying. He pulled back the sheets and slipped into the bed next to his lover. He wrapped his arms around the younger, nuzzling his soft white locks. Corrin snuggled into his grasp.

"I love you," the prince said.

Niles' heart skipped.

"I love you, too," the outlaw answered easily.

And just like that, they fell asleep within each other's grasps.


End file.
